


Kiss your lovers hands

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: It's fluff hours bois, M/M, Please accept this as a headcannon, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: Octavio never noticed it before.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 33





	Kiss your lovers hands

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. It's just my own head cannon. Feel free to comment

Their relationship was perfect, at least Tavi thought so. Tae-Joon didn't care that he wore a binder, didn't care about what was in his pants. Tae-Joon would give him kisses that made him dizzy. 

Octavio loved Tae-Joon. Loved how he was really a fluff ball. Loved how he drool in bed. Loved it when Tae-Joon was a messy moaning mess in bed.

Sure they never held hands. Tae-Joon had ruled that out as soon as they started to date. Tavi didn't mind, he could still kiss, still hugs, still bite. Beside, he wasn't a hand hugger, he was affectionate in other ways.

Octavio wasn't dumb, he was very observing. He knew when Tae-Joon was tired by how responding he was. He could tell the Hacker was happy by the way his eyes curled up. They knew each other very well, they could read each other like books.

So Tavi noticed how Tae-Joon hands were never still, they were always doing something. Playing with that weird cube thing, fiddling with clothes, typing away. If they ever stopped moving, Tavi never saw. 

They were in Tae-Joon's room, the Korean at his computer while Tavi laid on the bed, binder thrown on the ground as he read one of Tae's endless manga. Tavi would talk in both english and spanish as Tae would frown at the screen.

The only sounds in the the room were calming, a routine that took months to adapt to. It took almost a week for Tae-Joon to answer Octavio's question of dating. A month for them to kiss. It was slow, something Tavi hated, it was unfamiliar. So Tae-Joon tried to give Tavi what he wanted, a apology for being slow.

But he still wondered why they haven't held hands yet. Maybe the hacker was a germaphope. Tavi wouldn't put it out, Tae did hate dirt. But he did have a feeling that wasn't it. So he decided to do what he did best.

Dive into danger.

So he smirked, got up and made his way to the Hacker, wrapping his slender arms around Tae-Joon's chest, chin resting on one shoulder. Tae-Joon tensed up then went back to typing.

"Mi Amor," Tavi whispered into his ear. Tae made a noise. "It's best to long! I'm bored!"

"Go do something , I'm not your parent." But Tae pushed his chair away from his desk, spining so he could face the dare devil, who had a smile on his face. Tae-Joon's hands went into his pockets and He looked at Tavi, who only winked before sliding onto his Lap. Tae rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh as Octavio started to lay kisses on his neck. He felt his body start to unwind as the kissing went on.

Soon Tae-Joon was hard, from the kissing, the whispers and the touching. He desperately tried to get Tavi to understand by moving his Body. But The dare devil only kissed his forehead. Tae whined and opened his closed eyes to find his boyfriend watching him.

"Please." Tavi leaned closer to his face.

"Let me hold you hand mi amor." At once Tae-Joon froze.

Why was holding hands so important? He showed his love in other ways. Tavi wouldn't laugh but still, It was embarrassing. 

But right now, he wanted to get fucked. So he bit his lip and put his head back as he took his hands out.

At once, Tavi's warm hand covered his cold one.

His hand was shaking. Tavi could feel it. It wasn't cold in here, and there was no reason to be scared and he looked at his boyfriend, who had his head turned to the side.

"Tae-Tae." he asked.

"My hands were like this from birth." Tae's voice was bitter. "It's easier to hid the shaking if my hands are busy."

"Why did you hide them." At this point, Tae' s face had turned a pretty red. He muttered something in his native tonuge.

"Mi amor," Tae looked at him aa nd Tavi started to kiss his hands. "You have like zero reason to be embarrassed! No one is gonna judge you! You got like what Elliott has but in your hands!" 

Tae only snorted but allowed Tavi to keep kissing his hands. 

He didn't deserve him


End file.
